Tezuka's Guide: How to kill a Reincarnate
by animeo
Summary: Sequel to "Just a Bedtime Story Right?". Honestly how hard could be to kill a twelve-year-old? Well if you aren't sure how to follow this simple guide filled with personal stories from people of all walks of life! Guaranteed to kill you before your target
1. Chapter 1: Identifying Your Target

**YES! HERE IT IS! It's been sitting on my computer for gosh...a while I'll tell you that much. It feels good to finally get started on the sequel! I'm so excited. A few notes before we begin.**

**1) If you havn't read "Just a Bedtime Story Right?" then you probably should, mainly because you'll be pretty confused about all of this talk of time and past events and things like that. So PLEASE READ THE OTHER STORY FIRST BEFORE THIS! Thank you.  
2) This will be primarily fan driven, meaing that I'll be taking your requests and ideas and things such as that. Don't worry proper credit will be given to the correct person(s).  
3)...have fun? I'm serious on that note. If you are going to give an idea make it creative or vague what ever if you want specifics tell me and I'll try my best to work them in. That's not to say that everyone's ideas will be used!  
4) I do realize that the beginning of this is REALLY CONFUSING even to those who have read the previous story, this is becaue I had to add in the details in these places just remember that this is all taking place during Fuji and Tezuka's conversation so it will probably be some talking then A TON of descriptions and backtracking then back to their conversation. Alright? if you have problems understanding message me and I'll try my best to clear things up for you.**

**That's it everyone Enjoy the first chapter to this new story of mine!**

* * *

It had been roughly one hundred and thirty-two years since that incident. So much pain and suffering, mostly on Tezuka's part, had taken place. Fuji, as expected, was infuriated when Tezuka had returned. Thus, forcing Tezuka to learn that no matter how many people get away with it, when you have a boyfriend like Fuji Shusuke there is no such thing as being a good liar, or having the right people on your side.

Atobe got his fair share of hitting on Tezuka as well, though he had to stick to the right side of Tezuka's torso because of his shoulder injury he had obtained during the struggle with Echizen, despite his increased healing abilities by being a vampire both Oshitari and Inui concluded that the injury would stay with him his entire life. Either side of Tezuka was fine with him though, as long as he got to slap him at least once.

_"For making Ore-sama lie so very much and for destroying his perfect reputation of being honest about pretty much everything."_ A statement that was quickly countered by one Fuji Shusuke depicting how he was in fact not the most honest of people and that Niou Masaharu was more honest than Atobe. This created a rather amusing argument to commence between the two with overly dramatic gasps coming from both parties. If Tezuka ever laughed then he would have, but then that would have turned the argument in his direction for being so insensitive towards the two of them and their pains from what the other had said about them, and that he was taking sides because of it. All of which would have been quite tiresome for him so keeping quite was the best thing and make sure things didn't come to blows. A thing that thankfully had yet to happen between the two men, Tezuka had enough childish matters with just Eiji alone.

Now Tezuka's semi-perfect world had come crashing down again with the appearance of a certain person, or more specifically a certain someone's face, characteristics, and mannerisms, body height, eye and hair color, and speaking habits. As soon as he had seen the boy he swore the global temperature had lowered significantly, either that or that was one big chill down his spine. Luckily he wasn't the only one the phenomena had occurred to. Fuji, who had been standing next to him at the time, had the same reaction, only his used more facial muscles.

What was worse, after some investigating on Tezuka's part, the boy had the exact same name right down to the last syllable. Echizen Ryoma. That name was forever condemned to eternal damnation by Tezuka, Atobe, Niou, Yagyuu, and Fuji. Knowing that the boy was alive made Tezuka wonder if Atobe knew of this. He probably didn't, not knowing much to begin with unless it dealt with him directly and all.

Though Fuji and Tezuka both where quite sure that Echizen had in fact died almost a century and a half ago, how would they explain this utter look-a-like to everyone else? This was Echizen freaking Ryoma that they where talking about. The dark overlord vampire demon from HELL!

Fuji always thought that Tezuka was joking when he said that Echizen had been Satan's right hand man, but seeing has how there was a living breathing twelve year old Ichinen Echizen Ryoma standing right there on the tennis court he couldn't really argue the point anymore. This was the real deal, but how to truly find out? Its not like Ryoma was a very popular name, Shusuke wasn't even a common name, nor was saying 'Mada Mada Dane' to your elders with an arrogant smirk to boot.

All in all this mad for quite the pickle of predicaments. How to figure out if this truly was Echizen Ryoma or just a reincarnate, in which case to kill him or just keep a very close eye on him to make sure he doesn't start trouble.

"If we just kill him then we don't have to worry about whether or not he's a reincarnate or not, he'll be dead so no one will care or miss him." Fuji suggested looking over the tennis courts.

"His family will. The boy has to be living with someone even if he is him." Tezuka said, "There isn't any way that a person in their right mind would give a job or house a man who looks like a twelve-year old."

As expected Tezuka's reasoning skills hadn't slipped with age. Coming close to three hundred and thirty-eight years, he was still quite spry and well bodied, Fuji could testify to that being just shy of one hundred and eighty years his junior Fuji wasn't doing too badly his self.

"Yes well being without an actual family for so long one tends to forget these things."

"You're the one that wished to do this whole school thing, so you have to have a family. Why is the fabricated one not working?"

Fuji needed a family, so what better one that an exact replica of his original? He had Yuuta, Yumiko, and his mother; he even gave in and allowed another Mizuki into the works of things. "For Yuuta's sake," was his excuse behind allowing the toad to be brought back. Tezuka hated the fact that Fuji's 'mother' had to be the same, crazed delusional woman as the first one. Sadly this 'first' visit as Fuji's 'new' boyfriend went the same as last time.

'_You do realize that my Shusuke isn't a girl, children are definitely out.'_

'_Aa.'_

'_And that Shusuke is very fragile, so don't be too rough with him during sexual times.'_

'_Y-yes ma'am.'_

Tezuka cringed remembering the conversation over again. A century and a half later and she was still the insane woman she was before. People really do never change, even when their memories are fabricated to suit the user's needs.

Though Fuji's first encounter with Tezuka's supposed parents wasn't all that pleasant either, actually it was worse, much worse.

'_So you've turned our perfect son into a limp wristed fagot?'_

Well after that things just could have gone so much better, but Fuji being Fuji he just couldn't leave it be at that. So after several death threats and memory suppressions of Tezuka's 'parents' things were finally done with the first meeting.

'_I swear Kunimitsu, is that really what your parent's where like?'_

'_Actually compared to what it would have been back then, this was extremely lenient. Especially when you take in to account the fact that you and your lover could have been stoned out of town and both your families would forever be brought to shame and humiliation because of what their sons were. I think it went fairly well, their memories aged quite gracefully with the times.'_

All Fuji did then was just stare at him with utter confusion plastered all over his face, muttering something about stupid traditionalist and premarital sex.

"They're doing just fine actually; it's just not my real family that's all. And since I don't think of them as that, if something where to happen to me then it wouldn't matter, they would disintegrate to nothingness and float away with the breeze."

Fuji did prove a point. Once they where done with this little game that Fuji was playing with the nation's educational system then their 'families' would return back their normal deathly existence in the ground, they didn't actually exist in the first place so it didn't matter, no one would miss them.

Fuji would have been the only one doing this little game, but Tezuka couldn't stand the fact that he would be living with strangers. Oishi didn't look very good in a dress and Tezuka refused to be in an imaginary marriage with Atobe or Kikumaru. There was no way in hell he would do that. Atobe was bad enough when Fuji wasn't around so being in a pretend relationship would only further Atobe's advances, not to mention the fact that Jirou would absolutely murder Tezuka for it. Atobe was his after all.

So to fix this problem he found a way to recreate his family as well, so that he could keep a somewhat close eye on the boy to make sure that he didn't do anything too outrageous while around the humans. Though this was only during school hours that he could do this, it was good enough to suffice for now.

Yukimura being who he was found out about this little time waster that Fuji had thought up and decided to bring his entire household into the game as well, as did Atobe.

What was worse is that they all played the same sport now, tennis. Well everyone one except for Yagyuu in the beginning, but according to Yukimura, Niou managed to persuade the man out of playing golf. Instead they now played doubles together, making good use out of their observation skills, thus dominating the world of junior high doubles tennis as Rikkai Dai Fuzoku's D1.

That was another thing that confused Tezuka and pretty much everyone else for that matter, why junior high? Why not Senior high or university? Though Tezuka had never really ventured into asking that question he found it best not. Its not that he was afraid to ask, it would only cause Fuji to give some lame excuse that would only make Tezuka question his intelligence even farther than what he already has. Tezuka's only problem was that he had been called Sensei by far to many people for his own good, and personally it was really starting to get to him.

"But Kunimitsu, he's an arrogant nuisance just like before, only this time he's yet to kill any of us by pushing us out of a tree!" Fuji stated.

"That doesn't change the fact that if we are in fact wrong then we have to deal with what ever consequences that come with his death."

"What if he is the real Echizen?"

"Then we just kill him and move on." Fuji just stared at Tezuka, what was the difference between killing an innocent boy that looked, acted, and spoke like Echizen and killing the real Echizen. It didn't really matter either way the world would be a better place for all.

"What about the consequences of killing Echizen?"

"If it is him, then his family is fabricated as well just like ours, he's not supposed to exist so there won't be any form of repercussions. At least there shouldn't be."

"There shouldn't be, but this is in fact Echizen Ryoma the man who finds a way around everything. He'll find a way to screw us over even in death."

"That's a risk we will just have to take."

"Risk? Since when do you like to take risks?"

"Need I remind you of-"

"No no its fine, I get it. So how do we figure out if he really is him?"

"You'll know it, trust me." Tezuka replied.

* * *

"You said we'd know it, well I've yet to see the difference. I still say he's Echizen." Fuji deadpanned at the end of the week.

"I think he's just a regular human kid who just happened to be really unlucky." Momoshiro sighed, "Just really unlucky."

"Who cares what you think? You just think he's cute and adorable huh?" Kaidoh frowned.

"You saying you want to start something?"

"Oi, how old are you two now?" Tezuka asked casting a long side glare at the pair.

"Ugh…Hai Tezuka-san." The two sighed looking away from the glare.

"Arguing won't help the situation any." Fuji's usual serene voice had a small edge to it. _'There is no way in hell that little kid is going to try and take my Kunimitsu away. I don't care if he's a human or not I'll kill him before that happens.'_

"He acts entirely oblivious almost like he truly doesn't know who we are. Maybe Momoshiro is right, maybe he just a regular human who's just unlucky with being born with Echizen's looks and mannerisms." so that was all that Oishi could reason out? Well at least he was taking a side in this matter, instead of straddling the middle ground trying to play to both sides needs.

"Dare I say this, since this is him we are dealing with, how many vote to kill him?" Tezuka asked looking off to the wall. He just couldn't believe he had given in to this fact; this was the result of too many years with Fuji and Atobe.

Immediately Fuji, Eiji, and Kaidoh's hands went up. "Alright those who are opposed to killing the boy raise your hands?" Oishi, Momoshiro, and Kawamura's hands rose up. Only one person was missing Inui.

"What is it Inui, don't you have a side?" Eiji asked.

"Anou, it's nothing like that I just…Tezuka why haven't you raised your hand yet? What about him?" Inui grinned pointing an accusing finger at the other bespectacled man.

"I'm leader so I go with majority rule." Tezuka countered.

"How about I just be an observer then?"

"It's tied right now Sadaharu, make a choice!" Kaidoh hissed (Hahaha hissed!). Only when Kaidoh used Inui's given name was he actually serious about something, and Inui actually feared an angry Kaidoh Kaoru.

"Hai Hai, Let's kill him then."

"REALLY INUI! You honestly want to kill the kid?" Fuji smiled.

"Sorry guys." Tezuka shrugged towards Oishi, Momoshiro, and Kawamura.

"Not a problem, I was actually I was hoping this would be the outcome." Oishi sighed.

"If it was then why didn't you just vote for death instead of have the tedious job of keeping tabs on him?" Eiji asked.

"I just didn't want Momoshiro and Kawamura to be left by themselves that's all."

'_Once a line straddler always a line straddler.' Everyone except Oishi thought._

"Alright so what's the first order of business?"

"We figure out a plan to kill the little bastard of course." As usual it wasn't what Fuji had said that made everyone uneasy it was his tone of voice and ever present smile that caused the concern through out the group.

"What if it isn't that easy Fuji?" Oishi asked, what to everyone seemed like a rather silly question on his part.

"How hard could it be to knock off a twelve year old human?"

* * *

**Gah I haven't seen that much information cram packed into such a short space since my AP World History textbook TT-TT. I hope this was enough for some of you to get to thinking! I LOVE IDEAS...and reviews they are nice too. Ne, now I must go off and listen to some Nakagauchi Masataka and Baba Toru goodness! YOSH! **

**animeo**


	2. Chapter 2: Get outside help

**-blush- wow I'm so very embarassed for this chapter. Not because its sucks just because...its weird for me to write like this. I'm used to two people but due to Yoshikochan's amazing suggestion of OT5 I've inputed it...kinda. Actually its more like OT4 I guess you could say? is there an OT4? I don't know. Just go with it because I'm totally gonna wing it on this idea! XD its so crackish I think I'm a druggie now. Meh well Thanks Yoshikochan! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Damn it all this isn't working!" Fuji complained over the phone to Tezuka later on that night. "I keep thinking of things but those things would require time and resources. Things that we don't have at the moment."

"You've never had a problem with things like this. What makes this different?" Tezuka asked closing his history book. History was his best subject, mainly because he had been alive during about eighty-two percent of the events that they where studying now, or so Inui had said.

"I'll work on that later, as of the moment I want you opinion on something Kunimitsu."

"What would that be?"

"What do you think about threesomes, foursomes, and five somes?" Fuji asked as though these topics where normal everyday occurrences in his conversations, knowing him they probably where at times.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Just state your opinion."

"Foursomes are just too many people and five somes, no…" He trailed off.

"Threesomes?"

"In my honest opinion it depends all on who is involved as to weather or not any of those would work. Though I'd prefer to keep it to just three and under, four is pushing it, and five is just not enough room on the bed so you might as well do it on the floor." Tezuka replied, despite the odd answer he seemed perfectly fine with it, almost as though he had though the same thing before. In truth, he had actually; Atobe, despite his narcissistic exterior, was a nice guy and well built making it purely physical attraction in Tezuka's mind; Sanada was the same way just with out the narcissism, he was just a gruff piece of sandpaper that needed to be worn down before he would agree to something as risqué as a threesome or foursome, course Tezuka didn't blame him for that. Overall, yes Tezuka had thought of these things, and had seriously considered them at one point or another only for the idea to be pushed into the farthest crevices of his inner psyche for storage.

"You really think that? Wow Kunimitsu I really do learn something new about you everyday." Fuji gasped lying down on his bed, "I'm quite surprised you've thought of these things, I never knew you had it in you."

"Why are you asking me this Syuusuke?"

"Because I want to get your thoughts before I think things like that." he replied, "I think it would be nice to change things up, have Sanada and, dare I say this, Atobe over for a foursome sometime don't you?"

"…"

"Kunimitsu?"

'_Thank you what ever gods do exist, I have been given a wonderful opportunity here!'_ Tezuka praised.

"No Syuusuke, we aren't going to have a threesome or a foursome with Sanada and Atobe." He hated himself for those words. No one would ever know of his rather experimental side, he could only blame one person for that…Echizen Ryoma. Damn him to hell and all of his little reincarnates.

"Aww but-"

"No."

"Too bad Atobe and Sanada already agreed."

Tezuka's eyes widened for a moment, he was glad Fuji was not there to see his reaction; he would never live it down if he had. Fuji had already asked Atobe and Sanada….and they agreed? Almost three and a half centuries of knowing these men and not once had he ever known that they where into group sex orgies! Tezuka always believed that Yukimura had a tight leash on Sanada, and Sanada was too much of a hard ass to do anything like that, so was Tezuka but that is beside the point. He had known a bunch of hentaisha-tachi all these years. How cool was that?

"They did? Then why are you asking me if you have already asked them? Wait, why them?"

"Well you have to admit that Sanada is rather aesthetically appealing. Rippling muscles, dark tan, I'm pretty sure he's packing something and Yukimura isn't telling us."

"Syuusuke!"

"Atobe is well built as well, and with him being such an over achiever at times you know it would amazing!"

"After he got done showing himself off, then there is a possibility of things being ok." Tezuka was not trying to make a joke he was stating a fact, but apparently Fuji found it amusing and erupted with laughter.

"Epic…absolutely Epic!" after Fuji's laughter subsided he began to speak clearly again "But in all seriousness my 'parents' are going to be out for the weekend and I'll have the house to myself."

"What about your sister?"

"She's away right now on business, gone until next Friday I believe." Fuji replied.

Tezuka let out a low, slow sigh and closed his eyes. "I'll see if I can come over." He said.

"I look forward to it then."

* * *

"So I've got an idea." Fuji began as everyone gathered around the next morning at practice. Echizen was not there he was late which was never a good thing no matter who you where. "I say we allow him to ranking matches and-"

"No." Tezuka firmly stated.

"Let me finish Kunimitsu, then we will destroy him with our amazing tennis moves." Fuji smiled proudly.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Tezuka stated blankly, before Fuji could counter (ha-ha counter… I thought it was funny…whatever...) he turned and walked away.

"I say it's a great idea." Oishi tried.

"Shut up Oishi." Fuji sent a menacing glare as he too walked away.

* * *

'_I just said it was stupid that never meant I wasn't going to go through with it.' _Tezuka thought looking at the blocking sheet for the ranking matches. In the bottom slot on block D was Echizen's name.

Throughout the day, Tezuka's mind kept wandering back to the conversation with Fuji. Just how had that come up anyways? Better yet, how would one go about asking someone else that?

_Here is how Tezuka imagined Fuji's conversation with Atobe after he called Sanada and confirmed the foursome._

_"Hey Atobe do you want to have sex with me?"_

_"Ore-sama…says…NO!"_

_"But Sanada and Kunimitsu will be participating."_

_"OH HELLS YEA! I mean…perhaps."_

_In addition, with Sanada it would probably go something like this:_

_"Ne, Sanada-kun would you mind having a foursome with Kunimitsu, Atobe, and I?"_

_"Umm…why are you calling?"_

_"Answer the question…Genichirou."_

'Wah Sanada-fukubuchou is blushing!'_ Niou probably would have said in the background._

'Niou-kun stop that, he's probably talking to Yukimura-kun leave him alone.'

'Oooh Sanada is having rabu time with Yukimura!'

_"Ne, so what will it be?"_

_Sanada let out a sigh as he continued to think._ 'Seiichi is in the hospital, and I do have needs, but that would be wrong of me. Seiichi trusts me. No, he is counting on me. I can't betray his trust this way, then I'd be no better than Niou, no wait scratch that Niou has been with Yagyuu for the last two and a half centuries, so I've already lost because Seiichi and I have been off and on for quite a while…damn.'

_"This is absolutely absurd Fuji, why on earth would I want to do that?"_

_"Because, you would know that you want to see Atobe naked just as much as I do."_

_"I most certainly do not."_

_"Would you just agree already?"_

_"Fine, I'll think on it and give you an answer later."_

_"No…now."_

_"Fuji."_

_"Genichirou…"_

_"FINE!"_

_After that, Sanada would probably be slightly blushing and such as, he hung up._

Tezuka did find the fact that Sanada would blush to be somewhat amusing, not very befitting but amusing all the same. He was curious just as to how things would go; he had never done the whole three or more people thing. He was not exactly scared of the amount of people but as to what end he would be on, he had not been a bottom boy since Echizen and Tezuka swore he would never go through that kind of pain again. He doubted that Sanada would be that kind of person to give in willingly as well, so that left Atobe and Fuji to be on bottom, excellent.

* * *

**Now do you see the reasoning for my utter embarassment? This is just so weird for me! GAH I think I just made this fic from something fun to something hard because of this, but oh well I do like a good challange, it makes my writing better thus in turn making you guys review more! I like that! XD Ah Shirota Yuu, you have such a pretty voice I must listen to it more! (my recent obsession for Tenimyu has risen recently I'm not sure why but I'm starting to download all of the CD's from Nakagauchi Masataka, Kato Kazuki, and even Saito Takumi's mini album...it makes me happy!) :O yes...**

**animeo**

**Ps. KEEP SENDING YOUR IDEAS!...please?**


End file.
